


Guard Tower Lovin'

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Happy!Daryl, I have a thing for Daryl's flexibility, Love, M/M, Prison setting, Smut and Fluff, Standing Sex, They're Boyfriends!, finger licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl can remember a time where he would've been annoyed at being disturbed but ever since he and Rick got together there is always enough space for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Tower Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before my writer's block got bad, feels good to finally get it out. 
> 
> This is unbeat'd any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Daryl loves being on watch in the guard tower, it’s a private time where he can think and just be alone for a while. With the Woodbury folks around the prison is much louder now, more crowded. If it wasn't for sharing Rick's bed he wasn't sure where he'd end up, someone had even taken his original perch up on the landing. Some of the women are crazy too, dumb if you ask him. 

Everyone knows he and Rick are together but the women and even a few men have asked for his company like they've never noticed how Rick gifts him with warm kisses as often as he can, without caring who's around. When it's not that they're staring at him, asking him the same stupid questions. How'd he learn to use his crossbow? How long has he been hunting? Doesn't he realize how good his arms look? So he's up here any chance he gets, just to hear the silence. Just to have some kind of peace and quiet. 

Leaning over the half wall he lights a cigarette. He realizes he only has a few left. Great. He's gonna have to make these stretch until the run Rick has planned in a couple days for Lil Asskicker. A small smile tugs at his upper lip as he thinks about how big she's getting, big enough to walk and tug at your pants leg when she wants something. She's precious though, so full of a light he didn’t have at her age. It's obvious that she's not Rick's with her big brown eyes and hair much lighter than Rick or Lori's but his boyfriend loves her all the same and so does he. 

Looking out into the darkness he spots about a dozen walkers wandering around behind their fences. One section on the far side is starting to sway a little too much for his liking, he decides to work on it in the morning before the sun is too high.  
He flicks the ashes off and watches them float away before taking another long hit. He looks at his smoke and frowns, it's already burned half way through. Closing his eyes he draws more smoke into his lungs and holds it till he can't anymore.

He tilts his head back and exhales watching the smoke disappear. He remembers a time when he wanted to disappear like that, when he thought the world would be better off without him. He had always believed it, there sure as shit wasn't anyone else around to tell him different. A mother who left when he was young, a brother who was killed over drugs and a father who kicked him out shortly after. He was 17 years old but he made it anyway. 

Well. Now he knows he's loved and wanted, Rick and the rest of the family has worked hard over the years to gain his love and trust. They've worked just as hard to keep it and he's more grateful than he'll ever have the words to say. 

A flick of his thumb, a shorter draw this time. Hold. Blow out. Draw again. 

The rush of nicotine calms him, he all but sags against the wall. Taking another look at it, he's smoked it almost down to the filter. He takes one last puff he stubs it and tosses it down below him. 

This is another moment he likes that moment right after a good smoke. He can look past the walkers, past his childhood, past the shackles that sometimes still have the power to hold him hostage. In quiet moments like this he doesn't see much of anything and that's a true blessing to him. 

But he can hear booted footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. This time a broad smile rips open his face, he lights another smoke to hopefully cover the blush adorning his cheeks. Before he can exhale strong arms wrap themselves around his hips, a lean chest is pressed to his back, hips are pressed against his ass, a chin set on his shoulder. 

Rick.

He rubs gentle circles in to Daryl's tummy, turning his insides to mush. His hips press closer, it's not quite sexual just loving. Daryl presses back against him then turns his head to press his lips to Rick's temple. They stand there like that for a while; the only sound between them is the smoke rushing between Daryl's lips. 

The hunter can remember a time where he would've been annoyed at being disturbed but ever since he and Rick got together there is always enough space for his lover. Rick is a kind man anyway, a little off his rocker sometimes but kind none the less. He isn't perfect but he's close with his cute bowlegs and eyes that put summer skies to shame.

When he's happy he lights the entire world but when he's angry he can put fear in men twice his size. His wrath is none like Daryl has ever seen, it rivals his own and he loves that. Rick can handle Daryl at his worst, when everyone else cowers he's the only one that looks him in the eye. He respects that. 

Daryl takes one last draw before throwing it away. He scolds himself on being indulgent but he can’t help it. He's feeling...peaceful and having his best friend pressed close enough to make his back sweat and it not be uncomfortable only makes it better.

Rick is the first to speak, "Figured I'd find you up here."

"Mhm. It's nice. Quiet."

Rick trails feather light kisses up the side of Daryl's neck, his tongue coming out to follow the path. He can feel his boyfriend's pleased rumble between his lips. 

"Want me to leave you alone for a while?" Rick said in between his kisses. 

Daryl tilts his head to side to further expose his throat, "Nah, been alone long enough. Want you."

Rick smiles against his skin and whispers in his lover's ear, "I had hoped you'd say that."

They keep things slow and meaningful, not rough and hungry like most of their couplings. Rick blows more kisses down the side of his lover’s neck and across the broad mile of his shoulder. His hands calloused and rough slide smoothly over Daryl’s abs under his shirt and pulls it gently over his head. 

The leader spends plenty of time mouthing his way between his shoulder blades and down his spine. He’s never paid much mind to his lover’s scars. The way they stretch across his back and wrap around to his ribs has never made him uncomfortable, they're a part of his best friend that's all. 

His past brought him that pain. That was then, this is now. He's wanted, cherished. Needed. 

Daryl hasn't made a sound yet but he knows if he looked his lover would be blushing and smiling wide enough to bring light to each side of this dark world. His hands find their way across his chest to tweak at his nipples, that's when he hears breath rush from Daryl's lungs. 

He smiles to himself and teeths at that cute ear that always pokes out, sliding his tongue out to soothe the dull ache he knows is there. Turning his attention to Daryl's pants he undoes him and slides them down around his thighs just far enough to get to those creamy cheeks. The lack of sun lightening his skin always tightens his loins and makes him feel more than just want. It makes him feel a need that by now has been ingrained so far in him it's more than second nature. 

Nothing can beat looking at those pretty mounds of round flesh stuck out and waiting for him. Only him. It fills him with pride and love and the distinct warm feeling of something can't be explained. It can only describe with action and plenty of grinding. 

Daryl moans when Rick's hands skim over his skin, squeezing him to pull his cheeks apart. He knows they don’t have enough time for rimming, someone’s gonna come looking for Rick shortly. They can't spend much time playing and exploring the familiar planes of the others bodies like they'd like so he winks his ass to urge his lover into doing instead of looking.  
Rick catches that subtle hint and reluctantly skips the rimming he had planned. They’ve always been able to work like this together, communicating so well it disturbs some people. He pulls their lube from his pocket and loosens his pants. In one quick movement they’re down below his knees. 

He turns Daryl to face him, the hunter watches with wide blown eyes as he massages lube over himself. He throws a quick look over his shoulder and steps up to his hunter and embraces him in a slow drawn out kiss. 

They kiss just like they always have, tongues coming out to dance together. They sing to each other in moans and gasps, drowning out the groans from behind them. Daryl clutches Rick closer for a moment then places a hand on his chest to push him away. A blush is painted high on his sharp cheeks, the moisture gathered on his thin lips makes Rick want to dive back in and never resurface. 

"Someone's gonna come lookin' if ya take too long." 

Rick nods but slides in for a moment to kiss Daryl's chin and teeth at it. Daryl growls and swats his ass before he can step back.  
"Okay, okay! Guess we oughta get started then yeah?"

Daryl gives him a look that spells out 'no shit' and leans back against the half wall. He watches Rick bring a hand up and squeeze himself when he loops a leg over his arm, exposing himself. The hunter rolls his eyes to himself when Rick doesn't move. He just stands there staring, quivering in his own hand while precum beads at his fat head. 

Rick's always been like that; he'll just stare at Daryl with this awed look on his face like he's never seen nothing better. It made Daryl uncomfortable at first but he grew to love that clean feeling of the sea bearing down on him. It's fresh and exciting and even after the months they've been together it's new. Makes him blush from head to toe every time. 

Daryl licks his lips and whispers, "Guess ya won't be happy 'til someone walks in on us, huh love?" He palms himself hissing at the searing hot heat burning under his fingers. He mirrors the slow stroking movements of his boyfriend, narrowing his eyes into sleepy slits in a way he knows will drive his leader wild.

That spurs his lover into action, he immediately moves closer. Daryl can't help the giggle he’ll always deny at the sight of his big bad boyfriend waddling into his space with his jeans bunched around his knees. Rick kisses his mirth away and wraps that toned long leg around his waist, his other hand spreading his cheeks apart once more to give his fingers room to roam. 

Daryl throws his head back with a moan as he braces himself against the stony edged half wall. Rick's fingers make their way to his entrance, he holds his breath as he's prepared and finally breached by two fingers at once. He lets his breath out against the burn, catches his wet lip between his teeth and waits for something thicker. 

Rick slips his fingers out and sucks on those same filthy fingers, closing his eyes to savor the taste. Daryl whimpers at the sight of watching Rick’s tongue lavish his own fingers. He makes quiet slurping sounds that makes Daryl's ass clench, makes him want to grab Rick by his fuckin' hips and _make_ him hurry the hell up. He's too naked to fake it if someone comes nosin' around. 

"Mmm...so good Daryl..." he rumbles, possession coating each word. Daryl twists Rick's shirt in his hands and pulls him closer, he’s far past waiting and even further done with this damned empty feeling in his ass. 

" **Rick** " he growls. 

His threat turns into a hitched breath when Rick lines himself up and rubs his head around his muscled rim. When he slides in with one easy push Daryl has to bite his tongue to stop himself from drawing every walker for miles. 

Rick is gentle with every thrust but there's an urgent force behind the canter of his hips. Daryl can’t help but wrap his arms around his lover's neck and cling to him. He presses his face into Rick's neck, alternating between tiny nibbles and kisses to his skin. The moan that slips out of Rick's mouth creates goosebumps on his skin. 

He's not missing that wonderful spot inside him either; his accuracy has always been frightening in a way. How can another person know the _inside_ of his body so well? Not just his sensitive bundle of nerves but his soul, how can Rick know that and still wanna stick around? 

Daryl loses his train of thought when Rick nudges his prostate particularly hard; it curls his toes and makes him groan. His boyfriend agrees with a hum and Daryl couldn't be happier. His cock is trapped in between them, he doesn't have enough room to fit his arm and hand in the slim space to get to himself. In fact there is none, the friction of their abs is more than enough to give him the satisfaction he needs and he's all but _drooling_ on Rick’s clothed shoulder. 

Rick mewls in his ear and pumps inside faster, lifting him onto the tips of his toes. His lover's hands are hot on his back, reassuring and safe. He's never felt this way with anyone before. Rick will always be the only one to render him helpless and without speech. The only one to plunder this deeply inside him and not make him feel violated and afraid. 

They're panting and groaning into each other's ear now, clawing at the other’s flesh hoping to dig their way in and stay there.  
Rick pushes a kiss against Daryl hair and whispers raggedly, "I love you. Always." 

That's it, he can take no more. The hunter's mouth opens in a short shout as he paints himself between he and Rick. He feels it dripping down between them, sticky and thick. The hunter molds himself closer to Rick and rides out the intense waves, whimpering and shaking his way through it. 

Rick grasps Daryl’s ass in both hands and brings his hips to meet his with every thrust; they're harsher now, desperate. Within minutes he stops moving all together and shoots his affections into Daryl, claiming every inch like he's done a hundred times in the past few months. 

Daryl hopes he never stops. 

They slump against each other as Daryl’s leg drops down, it’s a relief for it lost feeling long ago. They pull apart far enough to lose themselves in another kiss that Daryl eventually has to come up for air from and remind his slow lover that he's been outta sight too long. 

"Oh. Right. Supposed to be rushing, forgot about that." 

The corners of Daryl’s mouth pull into a secret smile that only Rick gets to see and kisses his forehead. It's Rick's turn to add a blush to his flustered cheeks. He reaches up and outlines Rick's face in his hands, he looks deeply into the sky and murmurs, "Ya mean more ta me than anythin' " 

His leader rewards him with a deep kiss and peels himself a way. 

Daryl pulls up and buckles Rick’s pants for him before bumping their foreheads together lightly. He's about to speak when a shrill female voice shatters their peace.

" _Riick!_ " 

His boyfriend pouts and rolls his eyes, Daryl steps up for one last kiss.

"Get. I'll be here when ya get back."

He's tackled with a hug before he's left alone. All Daryl knows is whoever that chick is had better keep her hands to her fuckin' self. 

“Leave me here all naked n shit” he grumbles lightheartedly.

Daryl sighs and dresses himself before settling back at the half wall. He pulls his last smoke from his vest pocket and lights it. He knows he should save but it tonight...tonight he feels like this last smoke is his treat. He feels like it's his to have and he deserves it. 

The hunter blows the smoke out and watches that disappear too, he no longer feels like he should do the same. He feels _free_ and impossibly more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I've had too much time on my hands latley LOL
> 
> Comment your thoughts! 
> 
> Tumblr: BriannaNicole1963


End file.
